This is Fag and New Yorker
by McRiggs
Summary: What really happened that night in the alley, told from Harry POV.


More transfers from my dA. Anyhoo, a simple KKBB one-shot, featuring Harry on Perry action. Or vice versa. Not sure who's the real winner here. XD Fluffy slash, so no homophobes please and thanks. Enjoy guys!

Oh, disclaimer, I don't own these guys. I believe Warner Bro's has the rights. Still love to abuse 'em though. 3

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiss me."<em>

"_What?"_

"_Kiss me!"_

"_No no no, no. No, no, mmph!-"_

A strong arm wrapped around his neck, a forceful hand on his cheek. Yet soft lips met his own in a passionate kiss.

At first Harry thought Perry was completely serious about this spur-of-the-moment kiss. But out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a cop car pull up next to the alley. He began to play along with Perry's scheme, petting his hair, entangling fingers in the blonde hair.

Perry kept a firm arm around Harry's shoulder, his right hand gripping Harry's cheek. It relaxed a little as the kiss deepened, caressing the cheek bone below wide chocolate brown eyes. Harry was having a fit in his head. Sure, what else was there to do to cover something as bad as two guys putting a body in the trunk of a car? But did Perry have to get into all the details of – TONGUE.

Harry's mind drew a blank when he felt Perry lick at his teeth, asking for entrance into his mouth. He was opening his mouth to protest, but Perry was sneaky, and his tongue slid in like a snake in the sand. Harry placed a hand on his side, trying to push him off yet make it look like he wanted more (the cops were still watching them – would they ever leave?).

Perry was relentless in his mouth. Harry hated to admit it, but fuck; Perry was _awesome_ at making out. He even managed to lure Harry's tongue into exploring his partner's mouth, entangling together in blissful harmony. Harry closed his eyes, putting his brain on pause and enjoying the sensation of another person against him. The hand on Perry's hip stopped pushing him away, and was instead digging into his jacket, pulling him closer.

Harry's other hand moved from his side into Perry's hair again, interlacing slim fingers into short, blonde locks. The arm that was around Harry's shoulder came back, cupping his face, forcing the kiss to deepen. It was sort of euphoric for Harry – no girl had ever even come close to kissing him like that. But soon his thoughts came rushing back when the light dissipated from the two of them. Yet, the kisses kept coming.

One of Harry's eyes opened, watching the cop car roll out of his line of sight, yet Perry kept assaulting his mouth. The hands cupped on his face clung a little tighter, begging a little harder. And in all honesty, Harry didn't mind. His body relaxed in Perry's, letting him press his body against the car.

Harry suddenly felt a pang in his lower gut, heat rising in his face. His brain turned back on, telling him to get this fucker off him, but he couldn't. Seriously, he physically could not get Perry off of him. Besides, Harry's body was telling him otherwise. Perry's mouth suddenly left his, kissing along his jaw line and up to his earlobe, hot breath surrounding the light tongue laps all the way. Harry couldn't help but buck a little into Perry, it felt fucking amazing!

Perry reacted to this by nibbling on the arch of Harry's ear, breathing heavy heat though his teeth. Harry's breath hitched a little as he squirmed underneath the larger man. He bucked again, this time feeling Perry's growing erection against his own. Harry lolled his head to the side, closing his eyes, allowing Perry to gain better access to his neck and ear. Perry gladly took the invitation, licking small circles below Harry's earlobe, nipping a bit at the stubble.

Harry took in another shaky breath as Perry violated his personal space. He felt Perry lean in more, grinding against his much more noticeable erection, and purr in Harry's ear seductively.

"_Somebody wanna fill me in? Hmm?"_

A feminine voice from nowhere scared Harry shitless, Perry attempting to stay cool and rising off of Harry in one swift motion. Harry was frozen against the car in shock and fear, hoping the voice wouldn't notice his hard-on. He then saw Harmony step from the shadows into the street light's glow, her face curled with disappointment. Harry looked a little like a kicked puppy, avoiding eye contact at all costs. He attempted to tell her what was going on, but nothing really coherent came out of his mouth, words failing to form on his tongue.

"_What's going on? Why are you and Perry knacking on each other?"_


End file.
